1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting the presence and the quality of a flame. The apparatus includes a detecting and focusing element for the electromagnetic radiation of the flame, this element including a lens system and a suitable holding device. There is also a transmitting and separating element for the radiation, including a radiation inlet site, a light-conductive bundle of fiber optics, and an outlet and separation site. An element integrated with the transmitting and separating element for sealing the combustion chamber against the electric circuit of the apparatus, this element including the outlet and separation site filled with a cast liquid and a cured binding agent. There is an element contained in a metallic receptacle for measuring and analyzing the detected radiation, this element including suitable sensors and electronic circuits.